


Quiet Morning Extension

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: After a Lifetime of Searching, We've Finally Arrived Here [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adorkable, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dad Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Dadgil (Devil May Cry), Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Vergil (Devil May Cry), Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Kyrie reaches out to Vergil in her own way. Spoilers, post-DMC5.





	Quiet Morning Extension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevi007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/gifts).



> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

While Nero could be an early riser, and Nico known to pull all nighters occasionally, most of the pre-dawn mornings belonged to Kyrie. Julio, being the oldest of the three boys, tended to follow Nero's lead often, although he'd be yawning for a while (Nero found it awkward that he was being looked up to, which both women found amusing). Kyle and Carlo, being younger than Julio, obviously preferred sleeping in.

Taking her tray of breakfast to the small table in the yard that overlooked most of Fortuna, Kyrie was surprised to see one of the chairs being occupied.

With his back turned, Vergil's white shirt and hair made him appear as if he was a ghost, further emphasized by his slightly pale skin as the early fringes of dawn crept in. From a distance, she would've mistaken him for Dante, if not for chin resting on top of clasped hands, swept-back hair, and the absolute stillness in his regal posture while gazing at the city below.

Figuring that he would've easily sensed her presence, Kyrie nonetheless disturbed some of the gravel on the path. Even if this was technically her and Nero's property, one's space was respected - Julio and Kyle had learned to obey Nero and Nico's instructions on not disturbing them if they were working in the garage unless something important or urgent came up. The barest of movement from his head towards her showed his acknowledgement, and she silently settled into the chair across the table, arranging the dishes and teapot.

A soft thunk next to Vergil's elbow actually resulted in a slight reaction from him, blue eyes far icier than his brother's blinking once at the steaming mug before sliding over to meet amber eyes. Kyrie said nothing, other than clasping her own tightly with both hands, all but hiding behind it as she gazed back at him and tried not to blink at the awkwardness of her attempt to reach out.

Awkward.

Such a word that described the current mood in their home, ever since Dante and Vergil had returned from the Underworld covered in dirt, grime, and who knows what else. ( _Safe, both of them safe and **alive**._) Dante had been welcomed back rather enthusiastically (with much punching and cursing from Nero, Lady, and Trish), whereas Vergil's presence was far more cautiously accepted. The phrase "walking on eggshells" was almost an understatement. Both Nero and Dante practically had to hiss at Vergil to tone down his aura after poor Carlo burst into fearful tears, having simply wandered over to the older twin out of childish curiosity. (To Vergil's credit, he looked as close to being as uncomfortable as Dante could remember.) Father and son had been later spotted on the roof in a somewhat heated conversation that mercifully ended with no property destruction or injury, and it was only barely less than a week since the twins came back.

His old self would've coldly ignored her offer, viewing her far below him and not worthy of his notice.

However...

Glimpses and impressions from another's perspective, memories that was his, yet at the same time, not his. The few times Nero would talk about Kyrie, tone far softer from his usual brash bravado, almost self-deprecating. Nico's ever colorful supplemental commentary weaving in and out, her words usually rough but never crass and no less affectionate when referring to Kyrie.

Not showing any hint of hesitation externally - _'Quaint, yet... appropriate, you fool.'_ \- Vergil picked up the offered mug and took a cautious sip after taking in the somewhat familiar smell. While it had been years since he had any tea ( _'When WAS the last time?'_ ), he actually paused and blinked again, this time at the flavor touching taste buds before turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Earl Grey with honey?"

Kyrie ducked her head a little before raising her chin in spite of having not expected that reaction, much less his attention. "Nero... usually drinks coffee, but he does brew that himself every once in awhile. When we do get the leaves, that is. Although he tends to put extra honey in his, and I wasn't sure on how sweet you preferred yours."

The devil side of him - tempered, honed, _his own again_ \- rumbled deeply in approval.

 _'Fascinating. I've never been part of his life until now, and yet we share something in common.'_ Vergil didn't stop the soft laugh that escaped him, bringing the drink up to his lips again. Warmth that wasn't just from the beverage spread soothingly. _'What would Mother and Father think?'_

Probably tease him a little. Dante would certainly be making "chip off of the old block" jokes.

Kyrie couldn't help but notice the same dimple she'd see on Nero show up on Vergil at his small smile. Other than the distinct silver-white hair and ever mysterious air, she wondered if that was what had also partially attracted Nero's birth mother in the first place. As if reading her mind, Vergil deepened his smile, causing her to pink a bit. _'Smiles like theirs should be illegal...'_

"Also, if... it would be of little trouble..." Of all people to be the most receptive of his presence, he had been mystified that it was Kyrie, the most civilian of Dante's group, to be that one. While Nico was technically also one as well, her attitude was sometimes as sharp and blunt as the Breakers she labored over, and Morrison was jaded by the knowledge he's brokered over the years - Kyrie was the softest of them all.

That someone as brazen as Nero was so protective and almost bashful over her... Even Dante toned down a bit when around her.

The former church singer glanced up, a little surprised at the barest of hesitancy in such a proud figure. Uncle and nephew had described him as being rather uptight and as head-on as they were.

"That... I assist with some work around here later on," he finished in a murmur. _'Small steps, one day at a time. No matter what, I WILL make this work. I **owe my son** for my transgressions.'_

She hadn't heard what was exchanged between father and son on the rooftop, other than it appeared rather heated. Yet given the laughter that danced in Dante's eyes afterwards and the lessened tension between the three of them, she had a very good idea. "I'd appreciate that."

They settled into a comfortable quiet, other than the slight clink of cutlery on plates as she shared some of her breakfast and him accepting. (Vergil had to admit that Dante was right when they were in the Demon World - there was no getting around a good meal from the Human World crafted by someone who _cared_.) Both listened to the birds singing their morning songs and the gradual bustle of the city life waking down below.

The peace broke as the sounds of a small squabble drifted from the garage, words inaudible but the voices loud enough to be recognizable as Nero and Dante's. What Kyrie didn't expect was the barely visible eyebrow twitch and slight frown to cross Vergil's face. A small flare of pressure from him sent some of the nearby birds fleeing, and she had a brief moment of worry when she heard what sounded like a faint hum in the air.

A tense pause, and then a startled pair of pained yelps, followed by very loud cursing from Dante directed at his brother. Vergil smirked smugly as quietness resettled again.

Kyrie nearly jumped out of her seat when a red glowing sword suddenly appeared above them and smacked Vergil on the head before disappearing into sparks. Torn between laughing at the silliness and genuine concern (even though she knew he wasn't really hurt), she hid her grin behind her mug at the gimlet eye he cast as he brushed back ruffled hair.

"I suppose I should get use to that more frequently," the former church singer mused, eyes dancing with mirth. The few times Dante had visited in the past, he and Nero would go out on spars that resulted them coming back with all sorts of minor injuries, all the while snarking away at each other.

"Rather quickly, I should add." A slightly mischievous thought that seemed more suited to his brother, alongside the mental _other's_ lips curling up in amusement. He smiled again, trying to remember the one that Sparda had no doubt captivated Eva with in the past. "...daughter-in-law."

There was no stopping the bright red blush that blossomed on her face upon seeing that expression on him and hearing the last three words. All she could do was hide behind her mug again, feeling as if his devil was grinning toothily at her. _'So illegal...!'_

-3-1-2-4-5-

Dante grumbled softly while running a hand through his hair, flicking away remnants of blood due to two of Vergil's Summoned Swords nabbing him and Nero out of the blue. He supposed that both of them kind of deserved it, since it was still pretty early. Just as he was dropping a pile of metal parts into a box, he noticed how Nero suddenly went completely stock still, eyes widening before his entire body shuddered.

"You okay, Nero?" He hadn't sense any major demonic presences within the vicinity, other than Vergil and Trish's.

Stormy blue eyes frantically looked about, hands twitching as energy wings briefly flickered into view before disappearing. "I don't know what, but I just felt some weirdass disturbance and I'm not sure if I like it at the moment."

For a moment, Dante was reminded of that one science-fiction film Mother had taken him and Vergil to watch a long time ago, something about mentioning some special energy or power important to the story. Not able to fully recall the memory, he mentally tossed it aside with a shrug and went back to cleaning up the garage.

Although now that he thought about it, Dante was also feeling that weird vibe creeping up his own spine and fought against visibly shivering. Even his devil felt a bit unnerved.

If both hunters noticed each other double-checking that their guns were safely in their holsters at the same time, neither of them commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts inspired by Sevi007's "[Redemption calls (onto all of those who persist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090944)," and a [fancomic by Kiki](https://twitter.com/kikipancakes/status/1062732250519748608) on Twitter (except reversed in Kyrie and Vergil's case).
> 
> Julio, Kyle, and Carlo are from DMC5's prequel novel " _-Before the Nightmare-_ ", which gives extra background before and during the prologue of the game. Summary translation provided by the [DMC5Info Twitter](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1101216533886451712).


End file.
